Untainted Heart
by Aeneas Regas
Summary: Eduard was usually trusted with the black market and deep web in his mafia organisation. Suddenly, his boss has a mission that suits him, but unusual for him to do. And that is to abduct a rich daughter, by pretending to be a private teacher in the beginning. But things doesn't go as planned sometimes. [Pairing : Estonia x Fem!Finland, Russia x Fem!Finland (slightly).]
1. Masks

I was born in a normal family, raised to be a human being with morals. We did not have much, but what he had was enough for our living. We were happy with our small family.

I was just going home from school, i did not know what was going to happen to me afterwards. Someone took me into a car, along with the other children. Yes, those kids were going to have their organs sold in the black market. I did not know what to do, i figured out a way to escape.

I almost manage to escape, they saw me and tried to get me. Until a bunch of people shot them, they took me and the other kids with them instead.

I felt indebted to them, and they asked me to be one of them. I asked them why, they said 'You have a brilliance hidden inside you that we could see.' And i did not understand why that could be the reason why he took me to be one of them.

Some children also joined us, but until now, they did not know for sure about what happened to the rest of the children that were taken along. But the numbers of organs that we sold increased after that, probably our seniors were taking the role from our previous kidnapper. They were too happy with their money to know about them, and even to remember their home.

But now here i am, i could not escape, i could not object, that was what they do and i just follow them.

"You still owe me 1500 euro, dickhead!" A man shouted to another man in the background while i was on my laptop waiting for the internet to connect to the deep web. I watched them slamming a wad of cash on the table, the other one laughing in a frustration. I have no interest on those games, there is a chance of me getting really fortunate or losing so much money. Although i can use probability in my strategy, believe me they were also good at those. I said that kind of thing was not my thing.

This kind of game was usually played during the nights. Not always, because some of them need more money after they lost theirs weeks ago. I had done those before, i lost 2100 euro the last time i gambled, what a waste. I prefer a promising activity that guarantee me a big pile of money, not some based on fortune game.

"Ed! Bring your nerdy ass here! It's your turn!" Another man said as he smacked the table telling me to play, and that moment i twisted my eyes for the hundred time, they have never had enough of dragging me along.

"My turn? I'm not playing and i'm not done with my shit yet." I used my job as an excuse, I turned my head to stare at the laptop and try to ignore them.

"Come on, just tell us you got no money, coward!" The man pushed his chair away from the table and walked towards me.

He pulled my collar and clenched his fist, lifting it up getting ready to punch me. I took a wine glass on my table and break it at, pointing the sharp edges at him.

Just when it was going to begin, someone entered the room and called me out.

"Eduard." It was our boss, he has some muscles and tatoos hidden behind his suit. He has something to talk about, and that was for only for me to know, probably about my next mission.

I got the hands that were pulling my collar off and put the broken wine glass back before i walked out of the room. I closed the door and followed my boss to hear the detail.

"What is it, boss?" I asked quietly.

"I'm going to choose you for a mission, and make sure you won't fail." He said, even though he had not said it yet.

"What kind of mission is it?" I asked him, he took some papers from a folder and gave it to me.

I looked at it closer and read it, It said in this mission i have to be a private teacher for a heiress, in order to get a family treasure valued ten million euros. They would pay me one million in return. Although it was rare for me to be signed into this kind of mission, my job usually about running the deep web.

"Here is the detail, the person having a contract with us is Leonid Braginsky, he is close with the family that we are targeting, the Väinämöinen family. He told us that the family's daughter needs a private teacher because it's too dangerous for her to go to normal school. And i trust this role to you, you are the smartest and never get suspected." He explained.

"And about the treasure? How should i get them? I surely can't do this alone." I looked at him in a confusion and asked more.

"You won't, the other will come along after you. The treasure is a statue of a bear head covered in gold and diamond, so after a month and a half of teaching the heiress, some of us will attack their mansion, Mr. Braginsky will bring the group leader outside, and you will be telling daughter to take the treasure with her. Run away with her, and we will meet you in St. Petersburg, so basically Mr. Braginsky and you will play the good guy role." He explained more.

"Why should we go through all this fuss? Why don't we just attack the mansion and take the treasure?" I asked for more explanation, i do not want to get into unnecessary problems for nothing.

"Ed, the police will go find us and give the treasure back in a short time. We are supposed to make the replica of the treasure and switch it. We are going to put the daughter in a sleep while we make the replica. We have to play smooth in this mission."

"I see.. okay, i will try hard not to get suspected."

"Good, You will come as a private teacher to the Väinämöinen mansion a day after tomorrow. Dress well and act well."

"Alright boss."

I went back to my room and searched for the information about the Väinämöinen family, Braginsky family, Väinämöinen daughter, and the treasure. There were some information about the daughter, it was hard to find a picture of her in her current age, only the pictures when she was an elementary school student, it said she had been isolated in her mansion since the last time she was abducted.

.

.

It was 07:00 in the morning, i waited for a taxi to showed up. In this mission i would be the good guy, i will try hard to not get suspected. I decided to go alone, i dressed in a grey suit and red tie, and practiced smilling in the mirror, the last time i smiled was three months ago, the driver laughed when he noticed me smilling in the mirror.

"Umm, smile is important for my impression, sir." I smiled awkwardly at him.

"Good luck for your job, sir. We are here already."

I looked out of the window and see the big mansion in front of me. Almost like a castle, but less royal looking than one. I paid the fare and got out of the taxi, there were men walking towards me to ask about my business here.

"Good morning, i was sent here by my department to be miss Väinämöinen's private teacher. I got the permission i could show you." I took a paper out of my bag, luckily i was accepted to the department yesterday, although i was going to use my position as a part of my act.

They let me in, i walked through the entrance observing around me. The yard was well kept and the trees were cut into unique shapes, the flowers were planted in a certain order based on their colors.

A woman greeted me before i could observe further, she was a maid, she has a long brown hair and flower hair clip on her hair.

"Good morning, i suppose you are the new private teacher?" She asked me and smiled

"Yes, my name is Eduard von Bock." I smiled a professional smile that i practiced in the car.

"Good, the mistress is waiting for you, i will take you to her room, come with me." She pointed at the stairs that would lead to the daughter's room.

I could see pictures of the family being displayed on the walls. The pictures are taken years ago, of course, they would not just change it every year just because they had enough money to do that.

"Mistress, your private teacher is here." The maid knocked the door from the outside of the room.

The mistress opened the door, she smiled at me when she saw me. I could hardly see her as an eighteen year old at all, she was much shorter than me, about five feet and two inches. Her cheeks were like chubby, she has big violet eyes and short light blonde hair. She was not much of a heiress material if you look at her just from the appearance, i wonder what i will find out from her when i get closer to her.

* * *

From Author : Well, you might think that Estonia's image doesn't suit to be a mafia, that's why he handle the black market and the deep web (Because Himaruya ever said that he is good at economics and computer). But i do think his nerdy look suits for this role, for he shouldn't be suspected when his job is to persuade a rich person to let him take their treasure. I decided to make him a bit cynical to make him more of a mafia.

And yes, Braginsky is mentioned in here, so Ivan is going to be in the story. But don't worry, i don't like him to always be the bad guy either.


	2. Action

"Good morning, miss. I'm Eduard von Bock, starting today i will be your private teacher." I smiled and offered my hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Tiina Väinämöinen." She said cheerfully, shaking my hand and released it afterwards.

I taught her as i should, making sure that my teaching style did not doubt anyone. She was a fast learner, a really curious one, she liked to ask. I was not this passionate in my school year, i googled everything that confused me in the class instead, i was quiet and shy back then. But i got good marks nontheless.

"It's break time, fifteen minutes, okay?" I stood up from the chair.

"Okay!" She went out of her room, probably getting some snacks.

I got to have some free time, but i did not let myself look around the house for the treasure, that would be so suspicous. I decided to go out of the room and talked with her mother, nothing special, it was about her learning progress. Even though i just taught her since two hours ago.

I saw her sitting alone on the garden bench just staring at the flowers, so i walked closer, and made her stop her daydream.

"I thought you were having a snack, miss. Aren't you hungry? We just studied math."

"Ah, Well.. i'm on a diet."

Typical teenage girls, always on a diet even though they look fine. Do not tell me i will see her eating pizza and diet coke during lunch.

"Diet? You don't need diet at all." I chuckled.

"Well, people said i'm chubby.." She looked a bit sad with being insecure. I took some candies from my pocket and offered her one, it was a blueberry flavored bubble gum.

"For you." I said. At first she hesitate to accept it, but she did.

"Well, just one candy is okay, i guess.. _kiitos_.." She blushed a bit, probably because i just tried to break her diet. She opened the wrap and ate it, it seemed she enjoyed it and it was probably her favorite flavor. She said she was on a diet but now i want to laugh, imagine if someone offers her a big portion of beef stew, she would probably accept it.

I chuckled seeing how she chewed, she looked at me and turned her head away. "I only will take one bubble gum today!" She said bashfully, how cute.

"And then you will eat two bubble gums tomorrow, i'm going to bring more of them, you like blueberry flavor, right?"

"No!" She lightly punched my arm as i laughed, she was quite fun to be teased.

I continued teaching her, she said she wanted to finish all the lesson she missed after her last private teacher resigned, the lesson ended at 4 pm. She was quite a hard worker.

In the evening i went back to my boss to tell him about today so far, he told me that i had to keep an eye on how she behaves and her habit to make it easier to persuade her when it was the time as we planned.

Things went normal that week, and got to figure out the way as i knew who she was little by little. I also knew how her family was, they were nice, it would be bad if they know something bad is going to happen to their happy family.

.

.

It had been a month and a half, i was getting ready to go to her house. That day she requested to have the lessons at evening because she was not feeling well in the morning. That would help our plan to run smoothly, it was the due date anyway.

"Come on, ed! You never play aren't you?" Again, they were trying to drag me to the gambling.

"Wait until i get my 1 million euro." I said.

"That's they point! You are going to get 1 million euro anyway! Come on!"

"Stop it."

"Come on guys, he will never play." Said another man.

We have Leonid Braginsky with us here getting ready for the operation, it was the first time i saw him, he was a tall man and has a pretty big nose, he would visit the house in the evening. We discussed the plan, he knew where the treasure was kept. The guys that would attack the mansion were also getting ready with their weapons, they were told too attack the mansion, acting to attack me. Then they would make them faint, Leonid Braginsky will pretend to fight them. They would and up in the hospital.

I would try hard not to be identified as one of them, we would make it seems like it is real.

I called a taxi to her house, those guys would come along after me in the night. She welcomed me to teach her as always, and Leonid Braginsky came about two hours after i came, he was talking in the garden with her parents.

She started to look like she was thinking about something else when sudying. It seemed like her mind wandered off to another place, she was staring outside the window of her room. Then i realized something else, her face looked a bit pale.

"Tiina? Are you okay?" I asked as i looked at her closely, and yes i called her informally.

"Uh.. huh? Did you just say something?" She turned her head to look at me, her attention was off.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling a bit sick?" I asked her again.

" _Ei_.. i just, have a bad feeling about something.." Bad feeling? Is it normal for her face to turn pale when she was worrying about something? I felt like she had predicted what we were going to do.

"Bad feeling?" I made myself look concerned about her.

"Don't you hear a sound from the backyard just now?"

"Sound? What sound?" I did hear the sound, i pretended like i did not and was too busy teaching hear. They were coming to the mansion, they would show up in a few minutes, or maybe in a few second.

A sound of broken window could be heard, it came from the room downstair under her room.

"That! Did you hear that?" She stood up, biting her loweer lip looking panicked.

"Stay here, i will check."

I walked to the door to see what was happening, suddenly a bullet shot the door beside me, i faked my panick. Finally the time has come.

"We have to get out of this house.."

"Why does this has to happen again.." I could see her trembling and holding her hand together.

"Come on, they can break in to get you even if we are hiding here with the windows and door locked." I walked towards her and grabbed her hand, but she was still standing there, seeming to have something to say.

"Wait! I have to take the treasure, it's really important!" She looked really worried about the treasure being stolen.

"Tiina, that thing is probably something that they are after, it's too risky!" I just pretending to worry more about her.

"It has been inherited from my great-grandpa, please let me.." She begged, it was good that she cared about the family treasure so much.

"..Okay, i will cover you."

We ran to the room where the treasure was kept while dodging from the bullets flying around us. The room was located in a room a bit far from her room.

There it was, a statue of a bear head covered in diamonds. I grabbed the nearest chair for defense and to hit the intruders in the stomach to make them faint. I blocked the door with heavy things to prevent them from entering the room before we get away. I thought the balcony was best way to get out even if you have to jump from the second floor.

"Tiina, there are intruders outside the door. We have to jump from the balcony, i will jump first, then you jump and i will catch you." I ran to the balcony while the intruders were kicking the door from outside trying to break in.

"No! You can break your bones doing that!"

"No, i won't!"

I jumped from the balcony, she screamed and ran to look down the balcony to see me doing fine down there.

"Come on, Tiina. Jump!" I shouted. She seemed to trust my ability and jumped down while holding the bear head. I caught her, she was lighter than i thought. She stood and ran with me outside the house.

The intruders managed to break in and found nobody in the room. They tried to chase us with the other men, the treasure is with her, they would chase her for sure.

"Wait.. how about mom and dad?" Her eyes started to become teary as she remembered about them, she was worried about them more.

"Tiina, come on. They are coming after you! Your parents are probably outside already!" I said while running with her. She did what i said, i brought her to the roads, she was too panicked to think.

I stopped a taxi that was happening to pass by. As we got in, the taxi drove faster and the intruders stopped chasing us. I pretended to call the taxi, although i was actually calling my friend who pretended to be the policeman so she could hear the voice and believe that the police was coming to get rid of the intruders.

Tiina was crying, too scared and worried. She was panting, running out of breath after trying to save herself. I pulled her closer to me, she rested her head in my shoulder while sobbing.

"Can you call them to make sure they are alright?" She asked, referring to her parents.

"Okay.. i will call them."

I called her father, she was looking at me as i tried to connect to him. Someone picked up the phone, it was Mr. Braginsky talking in the phone.

"Is this Mr. Braginsky? Thank goodness that you are safe. Is Mr. Väinämöinen and his wife alright? Where are you?"

"Yes, they are here with me, although they have some wounds. Fortunately my men got rid of them, is the daughter alright?" He said, Tiina heard him saying that his parents were alright, she sighed and cried in a relieve.

"Yes, she is with me. Should i come to you, sir?"

"Is she bringing the treasure? They may still find and chase you here, especially she has it with her right now, they have many people spreading around the country and probably have planned this. Go as far as possible where they can't find you."

"Alright sir." I ended the call.

"They are fine, Tiina.. Now you dont have to worry about anything. Be strong, we will get through this, okay?" I stroked her hair and wiped her tears on her eyes, she nodded and smiled, although she still have something else to worry.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself to think about the next plan of trying to safe herself

"So.. what should we do now? Do we have to go to another country?" She asked me.

"Yes.. they have many men in this country, your family is well-known here, it will be dangerous to stay in a time like this. You should abandon your phone or they will know your location and where you are going."

She nodded, and stopped to throw away her phone before i told her where to go next.

"Now to Helsinki Airport, please.." I said to the driver, he nodded and drove us there.

* * *

 ** _Kiitos :_** Thank You (Finnish)

 ** _Ei :_** No (Finnish)


	3. Same Boat

I got out from the taxi and paid the fare for two of us. She slept for about twenty minutes before we finally arrived at the airport, being chased made her tired although she herself was actually sheltered by a criminal like me.

She needed my hand as a grip to help her stand, how she was walking made her look drunk if you see her from behind, but it was only because was too tired to walk normally, due to all the effort she did to get away and the panic she had. I carried the bear head instead, it was too heavy for her to carry.

I bought a box to at least cover the treasure, having it uncovered was a bit dangerous if seen by many people. She stood behind me when we were asking for a ticket to St. Petersburg instead of sitting in the back to rest herself, she was carrying a treasure, i did not want her to be abducted along with the treasure, that would ruin things we had planned. She was young, it was impossible not to take her along when someone steal the bear head, and then having herself in the trafficking while the bear head goes to the black market.

We got the ticket to St. Petersburg, as i was told. The ticket had not sold out yet, as i predicted, even though Mr. Braginsky would be going back to St. Petersburg a week after us or after Mr. And Mrs. Väinämöinen got better. We had to wait for the plane for a while, and then got to the plain after waiting for a bit.

Tiina could finally feel a bit safer when we got to sit in the airplane, she sat beside me and she could rest her head on my shoulder. It felt more pleasant to see her so calm and feeling so safe, even if you could say i was the one putting her into this.

Only if the abduction did not happen to me thirteen years ago, our meeting could have been more appropriate. Now i could not really do anything with our current situation, i just wait for my boss to command me. I did this either because of the feeling of being indebted to them after experiencing a near death experience, or because i could not do anything to get away from them.

Thirteen years ago, i was pretty much abducted and then passed from a mafia to another mafia, who at least let me live with them instead of having my organs sold without my permission.

Now i see her, i was no different from her. I need saving just as much as she needed it, we just differ in role.

I stroked her hair and slowly moving it from her face just to see how peaceful she was when sleeping. Her nose was still a bit red and her eyes still could be recognized as if she cried just an hour ago.

She slowly opened her eyes when she noticed some strokes on her hair, which made me a bit startled. I moved my hand away before it was starting to be more awkward.

"..Ed? What are you doing?" She asked with a bit of confusion.

"Um.. there is something in your hair, sorry for bothering." I said, trying to make myself as normal as possible.

"Oh.. It's okay.." She went back to sleep and i sighed in a relieve.

When it was already an hour, the plane finally land on St. Petersburg Airport. Tiina was still asleep, it took some effort to wake her up.

"Tiina, wake up, we are already in St. Petersburg now."

I tried to wake her up but she had not respond, only some small move to find a better sleep position. I had to wake her three times.

"Tiina, i feel bad to disturb you but we have to, the others are already out.." I shook her a bit, i did not know whether she was too tired or it was her habit.

She yawned and stretched before finally opening her eyes, realizing people were already getting out of the plane.

"..Eduard? Did we just land?"

"Yes, come on. We're gonna find a hotel and you can take a rest."

"Okay.."

She took my hand, we took the box and see if it was fine, and yes it was.

We went out from the airport and find somewhere appropriate to sleep. There was a hotel not too far from the airport.

We walked into the lobby, Tiina pulled my sleeve when we were walking to the receptionist, she seemed to have something to say.

"Eduard, can i ask you a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Can.. i share the same hotel room with you?" She asked, with her cheeks a bit red, but i was sure there was another reason for her request.

"What? Why?" I widen my eyes in a bit of shock, she obviously aware of how awkward it would be.

"I know it's a bit embarrassing, but it's just because i'm too scared.. they could probably chase me when i'm asleep.." Not only embarrassment that i saw from her, but also anxiety and worry. Her reason might make a sense for someone else, but not for someone who was already knew about the mafia's moves.

"Tiina, they probably don't know that you are here. You'll be fine, okay? I will come for you if something happen."

"But.. alright."

Not only it would be awkward to share the same hotel room, but also it would risk my secrets and my plan. My boss could call me anytime and it would make me suspicious. She did not have to worry about those guys chasing her in this country, they were already told not to be an obstacle to me so i could easily take the treasure.

I paid for the hotel for a week, my boss had to pay me more for this. I used my money to pay for the flight ticket and the hotel. The receptionist gave us they key for two rooms, they did not have a hotel room with two different bedrooms recently, But mine would be beside her.

I took her to her room first, the hotel was well furnished. It has a safes big enough for the bear head, only us knows the code to open it. There was a door that did not seem to be the closet, i opened it and it was a door to connect two rooms.

"Room 1502, this is yours, i would be in the next room. Whatever happen to you, i would come to you, just knock this door if you need me. You'll be safe here." I told her.

"Okay, Ed." She nodded.

"You can have a rest now, i know it has been a tiring day for you. So, sleep well, okay?" I said patting on her shoulder and smiled.

She gave me a sudden hug, but warm and tight, it has been a long time since i received such expression. It was a bit sudden and people never gave me such a hug, maybe that was why my heart beat faster, i returned it nonetheless.

"Thank you for taking me this far, i don't know how to thank you enough. You were just to teach me but you did more than that.."

"You can always count on me more than you think you should, Tiina.."

She released the hug and bid me good night. I went to my room and took off my vest and my shoes, laying on my bed thinking what we would do tomorrow. I slowly closed my eyes, and finally fell asleep. Because unlike her, i could not fall asleep in public transportation, i haven't had a sleep.

.

.

I heard a knock from the door that made me awake, it was 08:00 in the morning. I rubbed my eyes and opened the door, it was Tiina looking more fresh than yesterday.

"Good morning, Ed! Come on, it's breakfast time!" She pulled me while jumping on where she stood, she looked more cheerful like when i first met her.

"Okay, okay.. wait for a second." I washed my face and fixed my hair a bit before we went to have a breakfast.

She seemed to be excited having breakfast, it was a typical Russian. Her cheeks got chubbier every time she took a bite, i could not help but chuckled, much to her confusion.

We went to the town for a while, we did not have them clean our room before we were back to make sure the treasure was safe. We went to buy some clothes, because we would be staying for about a week and did not pack our clothes before we got here. We could not just wear the same clothes every day.

After that we bought some snacks and souvenir. It was better for her to consider this as a vacation, worrying a lot did not help much. Although i was the one who put her into this, i wanted to see her happy every day, such an irony. This was the result of being indebted to criminals who saved my life and being turned into a criminal as well.


	4. Indecisive

"i was right, how hard you try to do diet, you can't resist from sweets!" I laughed while she picked more sweets, most of the snacks she chose were sweets.

"Because i still need energy to do stuff!" She said, her cheeks got bigger like a bubble blown when she pouted, but more pink like peach, but i admit it was not bad in anyway.

"Ahaha! yes yes, i mean, you can have more if you want!"

We walked around the town together, i just realize that she held my hand all those time. Maybe just to make herself feel safe and to not lose me in the crowds.

We got back to the hotel after buying what we would need for a week in St. Petersburg, She was worried that someone might break in and steal the bear head. Although i did not think it should not be worried, but i followed her anyway.

We watched some Russian movies together, she said she does not like to be alone. Having a company was not bad either, as long as she did not know what i talk about in the phone when my boss call me.

She stared at the screen, probably wondering what they were saying in the movie. I opened a bag of chips and share them with her while we were watching the television.

"Ed, do you understand what they are saying?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes. They are talking about the main character's childhood, which is pretty tough actually." I explained.

"Ahh, i see. You seem good at Russian, Ed. What languages do you speak?"

"Let's see.. Finnish, Estonian, English, Russian. I learned Russian in high school." I counted the languages, there were more language that i could speak a bit, but a bit does not count.

"Estonian too?"

"Because i'm actually Estonian. But i moved to Finland about thirteen years ago."

"Ahh, But how come?" She asked deeper.

"Well.. It's about my parents and stuff.." I made up the story, hoping she would not ask about it more.

"Oh.. i'm sorry for bringing that up.."

"Don't worry, despite of the bad experience, i'm totally good right now."

We continued watching the television, another movie was played, but it was a pretty boring one. But she said something to break that up.

"Eduard?"

"Yes?" i turned my head to see her.

"Can you teach me a little Estonian? Please?" She shifted closer to me, she seemed enthusiast about it.

"Now? Okay then, it will be easier for Finns to pronouce, we still have same root. Hmm where should i start?" I thought of some Estonian words. She waited for me to give her an Estonian word to pronounce.

" _Tere_." I said the first word for her repeat.

" _Tere_? i bet it means 'hello'" She fastly pronounce it, it was the easy one anyway. She could immediately guess the meaning.

"Yes, you are right!"

"Give me something more complicated!" She liked to challenge herself.

"' _Järjekord_ '" I said the second word.

" _Järje.. kord_? What does it means?"

"It means 'Order'. Okay, can you say ' _Ü_ '?" I said one of the letter from the next word, it was almost similar with Finnish 'Y'.

"' _Ü_ '?"

"Yes, now say _'Mürk'_."

" _Mü.. Mürk_?"

"Good, it means 'Venom'."

"Ahh, it's not hard to pronounce."

"Now, i will give you a sentence. Try to pronounce _'Olete tüse'_." That sentence came to my mind.

"Umm, can you repeat that?"

" _'Olete'_ and _'tüse'_ " I separated the two words for her.

" _Olete.. tüse_. What does it means?" She wondered.

"It simply means 'You are chubby'." I grinned.

"Hey! Are you refering that to me?" She pouted.

"Ahaha, kind of!"

"Hmph! What's the next word?"

" ' _Ma armastan sind_ ' " I grinned more at the sentence.

" _Ma armas_ —wait.. i ever heard that before, don't just play flirty!" Her face flushed and she tried to hit me with a cusion.

"Ahaha! Where did you hear it from?" I laughed and tried to resist her hitting me with a cusion.

"Eduard!" She yelled, she was fun to tease.

My phone suddenly rang, the caller was not listed in my contacts. I went to the balcony and answered the call.

"Good afternoon, this is Eduard von Bock."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Eduard! Is my daughter with you now?" It was Tiina's father calling, his phone probably fell when he was attacked, and has to use another person's phone for a while.

"Oh, yes she is here. Do you want to talk with her?"

"Yes, please."

"Wait a second, i will give the phone to her." I turned the phone speaker on to make it louder so i could hear it, just to make sure her father did not take a suspicion on me.

"Tiina, it's from your father." I gave the phone to her, she immediately took it and talked to her father.

Their conversation was normal, they were asking about how each other were doing, she seemed to be worried about her father, knowing that her parents was in hospital and should not go anywhere for two weeks. They were also talk about the treasure, he just told her to keep herself and the treasure safe.

Her father was going to send some packages for us that would be useful, some clothes, and the other stuff, It would arrive in about three days.

.

.

We had been staying for about five days, the packages arrived a day late to us. No wonder why, the weather has been pretty terrible in Finland.

Tiina was playing with my phone, i deleted all the messages and things she should not see. She would not care about the contacts. But of course i was still beside her, in case my boss would call or send me message.

The sound of my ringtone took my attention, she gave the phone for me to answer. It was from the courier saying that the packages already arrived for me to take from the lobby. After i ended the call, i took my phone with me, anyone beside the courier could call.

"Tiina, i'm going to take the packages, stay here, okay? Don't go anywhere." I walked to the door.

"Oh.. yeah, i won't. Don't worry!" She pulled the blanket and burried herself in it.

"Okay then."

I walked into the elevator and pressed the button to the main floor, thinking of what would my boss tell me to do to take the treasure without her noticing. We already stayed for five days, Mr. Braginsky would come back in two days.

I went to the lobby to take the packages waiting for me to be taken. I took a box that has our name written on it. It was not too heavy for me to bring it myself, and it has not fragile items in it. I would be totally fine by myself.

I stood in front of her room and press the bell, i tried already 5 times but there was no answer.

"Tiina, it's me Eduard."

I tried to knock the door in my room that connects our rooms, i did not even hear any sound of movement or her voice responding to me.

"Tiina? Are you there?"

It was strange, she would still wake up if she was taking a nap, she did not seem to be that tired that day. I tried to hear if there is any sound of her in the wall that separated the bathroom and outside the room, there was no sound, not even a little. What could be happening this time?

Fortunately there was a hotel staff walked by just now.

"Excuse me, could you help me with something?"

"Yes, what seem to be the problem, sir?"

"I was in my friend's room just before i went to the main floor to take our packages, when i got back here, i knocked the door and called her but she didn't respond, there is no sound of her either and she didn't bring her phone with her. Could you please unlock the door for me? I'm a bit worried of what might happen.." i explained it to him to make him believe me.

"Alright." He nodded and took out a card from his pocket, it could be used to open all door in the hotel.

"Thank you."

He used the car to unlock the door, a green light glowed in sign of the door successfully unlocked. The staff left as the door was successfully unlocked.

I entered the room to find a broken lamp, the chair being misplaced, and the closet door open with the safes that seemed forcefully opened. I dropped the box i was carrying, knocked the bathroom, and opened the bathroom door when i heard no sound of her. She was not there either.

"Fuck." My boss did not tell anyone to take the treasure now, or even to take her along.

"Who could possibly do this? Did they hurt her? They better keep her alive and fine before i could actually rip their asses." I thought, my head started to hurt as i panicked.

"Calm down, Eduard. There may be a clue, now think." I told myself while thinking of a way to find her.

The windows were locked, there was no single crack on it. The culprit surely entered the room from the door, either she opened it thinking that it was the hotel housekeeper asking if she need her room to be cleaned, or one of the hotel staffs opened it. But the first one was more convincing. The culprit could use the position of housekeeper, it was possible if they carry a cart with them to bring dirty sheets, and Tiina could fit there, along with the treasure.

I contacted the security to help me find her, i explained the case while walking to the elevator, we took the direction that lead to the cleaning part of the hotel. I was sure they were still at some part inside the hotel, it did not take really long for me to leave the room and take the packages.

It was not the first time for her to experience something like this, she had been in such a trauma a few times before. Even though i was the same, but i did not do it by hurting her, i would not let her know what she was put into. And it was not my wish, just because i did not have any choice, but still wanted to keep her safe.

* * *

From Author : The translation of the Estonian words are in the conversation.


	5. Alter

I could just imagine her with her hands and feet tied and her mouth sealed with a tape. How far did they bring her already?

With Stanislav, a security i met on the eighth floor, I went to the main floor where the staff usually gather.

Now he brought me to the cleaning part of the hotel, carts and baskets were opened at his command. It took long enough to find her, only if i could hear her crying and found her already, because i know she would cry to catch the attention of the surrounding. But they probably put her into sleep, or threaten her not to make any suspicious sound.

"Sir, there is a staff you haven't checked yet." Said one of the housekeepers to Stanislav.

"Where do they go?" I asked instead of the security that was going to ask first.

"That way, just a few minutes before you came here. We don't know why they went out with all the sheets and blanket. They said they are going to take the garbage out or something.. " He ponted at the door that lead to outside.

"What are they like? Height? Weight? Facial look?"

"One of them is thin and pale, he has brown eyes and messy eyebrows. And the other one is of average weight, a bit taller, he has strong jaw lines and some acne scars."

"Alright, thank you." Heading out to the door, there were so many trash cans that were used for throwing out the garbage from the hotels.

I looked around to find anyone, no one look like what he described just now. I searched for them in a nearest and possible place for them to be in, and that was the parking lot in the basement. A darker and more hidden place is the best place for them to get her into the car. There might be cameras catching them, but they probably got her covered and and people would less likely to notice it, unless she moved and hopefully she would be recognized.

The security helped me to find the men, there were more than eight people in the basement. I could not check them out without missing the other people.

there were two men opening their car door, a man and a taller man, but were not really similar to what was described, and another man came to them and did not seem to look suspicious as well.

"Do you think they are already out, sir?" He asked, perhaps thinking it was the time to start to give up and give the rest to the police.

"Probably.." I sighed, but still turned my head left and right finding them.

I still look around the basement, but a car passing by made an unfamiliar sound from the luggage. It sounded like something trying break free by punching the steel from inside, either to really break the luggage or trying to get noticed. A cry for help could be heard along with the punching sound, it was no other than Tiina.

He looked at me as he heard it, and immediately ran to stop the car, the driver drove faster, that made them seem more suspicious.

He tried to connect with another security who guarded at the entrance. We kept running until we saw the car stopped by the securities, they could not do anything to get away without being too reckless and getting even more suspected.

As we walked closer, they were trying to argue with the security saying that the luggage should not be opened otherwise the inside of it will pop out and would be difficult to put them back in place, in another way to say it, they were saying that they put so many things inside it.

"Aren't you guys the housekeepers? Is it the time for you to go home yet?" I asked them, they looked like what was described, although they were not wearing the uniforms, and they used it as an excuse to say that they were not. I could tell they just came to the hotel a few days ago, the security recognize them as a customer instead of the staff.

"Why are you saying nonsense all of sudden? Who the fuck are you?" The shorter guy said more aggressively.

The security thought it was pointless to ask them more when they were already obvious. One of them tried to hold them and get their key. But trying to get away and pulled a gun, pointing it towards the security.

I took my Swiss army knife set from my pocket and trying to snatch away the gun while having the knife set as a defense. There were two of them, the other guy pointed his gun on me as well as the other security if they try to get closer.

We were four, another security tried to take him down from behind, he was too strong so another one came to help. While the shorter one tried to make my hands tired by keep struggling out from my grip.

But i released my grip after Stanislav took the key from his pocket. He tried to get it back but letting his gun kicked and got unarmed. He ran away from the entrance followed by his friend, there is no use to stay there for him knowing that he would lose to four men if he stay. They left their car in the entrance, the treasure was kept in a box on the driver seat, nothing seemed ruined.

The luggage was still making a sound, although not as aggressive as before, the cry turned into a sobb. Stanislav opened it before the person inside could run out of breath, there she was, vertically lying in the luggage sobbing. She looked at me with her teary eyes, and reached out for me. She was breathing fast to catch the fresh air after being locked in a small space with no ventilation.

We held each other's hand to help her up, she jumped to me and suddenly hugged me as if asking for protection. I could feel her wrapping her arms around me while trembling, asking me to not ever leave her alone just like what i did.

Stanislav decided to move the car that had been blocking the entrance for a while. The police knew and find those guys.

She kept holding my left arm tight while i brought the treasure in another free hand walking to the elevator. We requested to have her room cleaned, her safes lock was already broken, the treasure was kept in my safes instead. A few things had to be repaired there.

"It's time for you to rest, okay? I'm sorry to leave you alone, i will make sure that won't happen anymore."

I opened the door for her to enter her room, but she stood still, staring at the floor while holding her hands together, not even thinking to walk in.

"Please.. let me be in your room.."

"But, Tiina.."

"Please..? I can sleep on the floor.."

"That's not.. Okay then, i will order an extra bed."

Imagining being in her place i would also think it is not safe in her room, we moved her stuff to my room. I ordered an extra bed, she laid down on it when the extra bed arrived.

"Tiina, you're not supposed to sleep there."

"Huh?" She said, confused.

"Sleep here, it's more comfortable." I patted the bed i have been using, it was always clean and neat after i use it.

"I will sleep there instead." I said.

"But.. okay then."

We switched bed, watching television before we were tired enough to still stare at it. She got tired faster than me, no wonder why, it had been another bad day for her, rather traumatic. She pulled the blanket covering herself up to her neck.

"Eduard?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you.. for always helping me." She smiled.

"No need to thank me, Tiina."

"Good night.."

.

.

05:00 in the morning, but my phone rang, fortunately managed to make me awake but not Tiina. It was from by boss, i wonder what he would talk about. I walked to another room to make sure Tiina would not know the conversation.

"Hello, boss?"

"Eduard i have plan that we should change."

"What is it?"

"Mr. Braginsky will arrive tomorrow, he is going to take the bear head when she sleep, make sure that she won't wake up during that. After that don't let her check for the treasure, take her to a trip until the replica is done, it won't take a few days and we will give her the replica."

"I get it. One more thing, yestersay two people was trying to abduct her along with the treasure, it wasn't in your command, right?"

"Huh? Of course not."

"No wonder why, okay then. Just to make sure."

"Alright, i'll see you in a few days."

He ended the call, he was always like that, improvising before the due date. I would not be too shocked if he come up with new plan after this.

I walked back to my room, seeing her still sleeping soundly, her eyes were not as red yesterday. Just in two days, it will all end and she would not know what was exactly happening. There might be a time when she would realize, but i would already disappear from her sight. Not sure if i really want this and when this kind of thing will end for me, i was pretty sure he had another task for me after this mission end, either the better or worse one.


	6. Thirteen Years Ago

**Warning : This chapter is written in Tino's P.O.V**

* * *

My name is _Tino Väinämöinen_ , the _Väinämöinen_ oldest child who grew up separated from the family.

Thirteen years ago, a group of people took the opportunity when i was lost in the city of _Tallinn_ without my parents around, then they took me away to a car with the other children who was in the same situation.

I was sitting in the car with the other children, sobbing. But the boy sitting beside me was not crying, he stared down confused of what to do and how to get out.

They drove us day and night, we did not know where they were going to take us, and what they would do to us, but it was surely going to be a bad one obviously.

I started to make myself hungry by thinking too much, they would tell us to shut up when we ask for some food. My stomach growled, big enough to be heard by the kid beside me.

He turned his head and looked at me, and then pulled out a candy and handed it to me.

"No, you take it." I refused, because he looked hungry himself.

"I'm not hungry, just take it." He kept saying.

"Thank you." I took it from him and ate it to at least stuffing something in my stomach.

"What's your name?" He asked me in Estonian, which when i took a moment to think of what he meant.

" _Tino_."

"I'm _Eduard_ "

I was kidnapped for two days, they were telling us to shut up when they tried to bring us to _Denmark_ by a ship. But that other boy was brave enough i planned an escape with another kid, which i got along with pretty well as we tried to figure out the way out together.

We tried to run away as what we planned, but he fell and they were already right behind him. I could not do anything beside keep running away, as far as i could.

I snuck into a ship that would bring me to Sweden, hoping i could go home alone from _Copenhagen_. I had to run away from them as fast as possible, although there was a ship to Helsinki, but they would catch me before i could get into the ship.

Arrived at _Malmö, Sweden_. I snuck out of the ship and went to the town. Not knowing enough _Swedish_ did not help me go home, i stopped at a station starving. But a woman approached me and took me with her. She has a son that looked around my age, although taller. She did not hesitate to adopt me in the same family she was living with.

She raised me and my foster brother _Berwald_ in the same house and in the same way, going to a _Swedish school_ , and letting us choose our path. When i grew up, i asked her if i could go back to my real family, she found out about my family and said that it was too dangerous if they knew i was back. I did come back to _Finland_ , but i would still repay all their kindness for willingly letting me enter their family.

So i decided to look after my real family from distance, without them knowing where i was, and what i grew up to be.

But still, there was someone i failed to help, and now i did not know how he ends up to be.

"Tino, did you find the location?" Mr. _Nieminen_ asked me, he was the head police who helped me a lot since the beginning i start to work here since last year.

"No.. i just found _Tiina Väinämöinen_ 's signal. Which stopped moving to another place five days ago, and i'm not sure if it ends there, she might dropped her phone there." I tried to track the signal of their daughter, who was also my younger sister.

"Are you sure about their plan?" He asked.

"Yes, they use the same method as what they use forty years ago. And now they still going for the treasure, you know, price of diamond is increasing every year as it gets harder to find." I said decisively.

"How did the family not notice about this yet?"

"They play really smooth, and pretend to be the ally. But they left a clue, they did not call any police to come for the family that time, no call received relating to this case.. which is suspicious."

I tried to protect my family by doing my job as a police. Although it was related to my own family, they did not protest for it was also a part of my job. They did not think of me as someone who used his job for a personal matter.

" _Tino_ , who is accompanying her after running away from the house?"

"The neighbors said she was going with her private teacher that night. So that person is probably the one who is still with her now."

"Do you have any idea who they are?"

"No, that's why i need to get going right now. I need some detail, i will come to the house right now."

"Do you need a company? I think _Haaraltti_ could go with you."

"Yes, i would need him there."

I took my coat and asked my co-worker to go with me to the _Väinämöinen_ mansion, or my old house. I thought it was a decent time to show myself now, they would recognize me by seeing face to face. I was curious of what their responses would be like.

"It's been a long time for you, right buddy?" _Haaraltti_ asked while driving.

"Yes.." I smiled, remembering my childhood in that place.

It took an hour to drive to the mansion, and here we were. I looked at the gate and the fences, it changed a bit compared to what it looked like thirteen years ago. I wonder how much change i would see when getting into the house.

I pressed the bell to hear a man talking from the inside.

"Who are you and what is your purpose of coming here?" He asked, he seemed to be the guard.

"I'm Ti- This is the police, we heard that something happened in this house and we would like to hear the detail from the owner." I refrained myself from revealing myself so quickly.

"Alright, you may come in."

The gate was opened widely for us, i could already see the front yard from the entrance. Many things had changed, the way they cut the trees, and lilies were planted, There never was a lily here thirteen years ago. Are they still the same? Or are they also changing?

The maid brought me inside and told me to wait for Mr. _Väinämöinen_ who was actually my father. All the workers here were new that was why they did not recognize my face. I admit I changed as I grew up, but still keeping the same face feature as what I had when I was a child, only looked more mature.

I saw no picture of me hanging on the wall, only my mother, father, and my younger sister, probably they removed the pictures of mine to help them forget all the sadness they got from losing me. My younger sister _Tiina_ , she grew up into a beautiful lady, isn't she? She used to sit on my lap asking me to read a story for her. To know that she was in a danger now, i could not bear to imagine, or having to know the worse.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I heard a familiar voice coming to the room, so i stood up.

I saw my father coming, he got more wrinkles and grey hair as i expected. His face seemed to try to hold back his worries after what he was going through recently.

"No, sorry to bother you sir. I.. i'm _Tino Väinämoinen_." I re-introduced myself and showed him my ID card.

"Nice to meet you- wait.. _Tino_?" He opened his eyes wide open and looked at me, recognizing how similar i am to his son whom he lost thirteen years ago.

"Yes.. I'm back."

My Father did not talk much, tears came out of our eyes. He hugged for the first time in fourteen years, so long as he kept saying 'my son is back' and how he missed me.

"I'm sorry for disappearing. Something happened that time in _Tallinn_ and it was not easy for me to come back.."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad that you are safe now, so many time has passed without you in our family. But you came back.. mother and _Tiina_ would be happy to hear this!"

"But father, there's something i want to tell and ask you.. It's about _Tiina_ and what happened in this house a few days ago."

"Go ahead, son."

 _"Tiina_ is not in Finland right now, right? Where is she now? And who is she with?"

"She is in _St. Petersburg_ right now, she has the treasure and it was not safe for her to stay in this country in a time like this. She is with her private teacher there."

" _St. Petersburg_? And who is the teacher's name?"

"Yes, and the teacher's name is _Eduard von Bock_."

".. _Eduard von Bock_?" I raised my eyebrows when i heard the name, it was not the first time i heard that name, and i wonder is it was the same Eduard from thirteen years ago.

"Has any suspect caught from a few days ago?" I asked

"I was still in the hospital, so Mr. Braginsky took care of most of it for me. He called the police station and they said two suspects was caught."

"..Police station? Father, i work in the Central Police Office and there was no data about it, Mr. _Braginsky_ did not call any police station in _Helsinki_." We got every data of cases and arrestments from every branch in the town. And there was no call from a man named _Braginsky_ , or suspects caught from this case.

"Oh god.. I knew i should not trust them completely.." He froze, knowing in whose side he had trusted his daughter with, or never trusted them completely from the beginning, but he just did not know exactly what to do that time.


End file.
